Sith Warrior
Expanded Universe |Variations = |Accessories = Red-bladed lightsaber (Two) Dark red hood |Years =2013 |Appearances =75025 Jedi Defender-Class Cruiser }} '''Sith Warrior' is a minifigure released in the 2013 set 75025 Jedi Defender-Class Cruiser. Description The Sith warrior has light grey legs with a dark red leg joint. Both the leg joint and the legs feature printing, with the legs depicting silver armour plates with black outlining and the top of the leg joint featuring the bottom of a belt. The Sith warrior's torso piece is also dark red, with dark grey arms and light grey hands. Printing for sections of armour continue on this torso piece on the front and the back of the body in silver and dark grey, including a predominant plate of armour in the centre of the chest and a thin plate of armour running down the warrior's back. The top of the belt is also depicted on both sides. (this minifgure is not to be confused with Darth Marr. It is just a random Sith warrior (the advanced class would be a sith juggernaut, for it has one lightsaber and heavy armour). The Sith warrior's head is dark grey, and has a mask printed on which is predominantly silver with black outlining. Some sections of the mask are left dark grey, including at the bottom and in the mouth area, and a grey strip running between the eyes and widening on the forehead. Some areas of gold are also present; one to each side of the mouth area and one below. The warrior's mask has two black areas left for eyeholes, and red eyes are shown, glowing from inside the mask. The Sith Warrior comes with three accessories in total- a dark red hood, and two red-bladed lightsabers with black hilts. Background Many warriors of the Sith Empire served the Dark Side of the Force during the First and Second Great Galactic Wars. Under the command of the the Sith Emperor and later the Dark Council, the Sith commonly wielded lightsabers and relied on the Force for combat against the Jedi and the Republic. Sith were used in a variety of roles, ranging from military strategists, to solo missions, leading Imperial troops into battle to fighting together in strike teams with other Sith. Notes * This minifigure is the first to come armed with a lightsaber that has a black hilt. * Going by the game mechanics of The Old Republic, this minifigure represents a Sith Marauder. ** Sith Marauders, in game mechanics are the equivalent to the Jedi Knight sub-class: the Jedi Sentinel, which utilizes the Lightsaber combat technique known as Jar'Kai, or dual fencing, using one or more Lightsabers for combat. * Curiously enough, although this minifigure is labeled Sith Marauder, the mask that it wears is actually worn by the Sith Inquisitor as part of it's own plot as the Mask of Lord Kallig. Appearances * 75025 Jedi Defender-class Cruiser External links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Star Wars Legends Category:Star Wars Legends minifigures